


Beyond Death

by CommanderNova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adventurer!Peter, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Failed revenge quest, M/M, no idea how to tag this, sort of angst, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: “They never told me how pretty you were,” the creature spoke, slowly rising up from his seat and making his way over to where Peter was standing, completely frozen. He felt like prey being stalked by a predator, like Lord Stark was going to devour him whole, and he figured it wasn’t too far from the truth. “I suppose you’re here to kill me then?”





	Beyond Death

**Author's Note:**

> did someone ask for a new series? no? nobody? too bad you're getting it anyway

The great walls of the castle loomed over Peter, dark bricks damp from the rain, covered in ivy and moss. To anyone else it might look abandoned, withered away after years of being in disrepair, but Peter knew better. He knew that within those walls a creature roamed, about as vile as they get, the very same creature that was responsible for the death of his parents, and all Peter could think about was revenge.

Peter stumbled up the steps leading towards the main entrance, his legs weak from the distance he’d been walking. His leather armour was falling apart at the seams, torn to shreds only hours before his arrival. His weapons were on the verge of falling apart, the only thing remaining somewhat intact was a silver dagger that he only used when there was no other option. The potions he kept on his belt had ran out long ago and there was no way he’d be able to focus enough to cast a single spell, not with exhaustion creeping through his body and darkness blurring into the edges of his vision.

He’d gotten so far, so very far, killed hordes of Stark’s minions, wolves trying to ambush him on the road, mysterious creatures hidden in the forest, and now he’d have to face the facts: He’d lost. Stark had won and he’d lost. There was no going back, not in his current state, but if he pressed on, entered the castle and challenged Lord Stark, there’d be only death waiting for him.

Perhaps that would be better, die an honourable death rather than collapse on the castle steps in the pouring rain, inches away from his final goal, his end game. If he pressed on he’d die a hero, a foolish one, but a hero all the same.

He didn’t get to make his choice, though, because suddenly the main entrance opened, accompanied by a loud creaking noise. It filled the midnight silence, breaking through the white noise of the gentle pattering of the rain.

In the door opening stood a woman, an undeniably beautiful woman. Long, red hair tumbled past her shoulders, framing her pretty face. Her pale, slender hands were clasped in front of her, a stark contrast to the dark dress she was wearing. It was clearly expensive, decorated with lace and expensive gems, falling all the way to the floor. The dress suited her, it accentuated her slim figure in all the right places and she carried it very well, like she was royalty. Peter had never felt smaller in someone’s presence, her sharp eyes gazing down on him, assessing every move he made.

“Lord Stark wishes to see you,” she finally announced and as she spoke Peter noticed a glint of unusually sharp teeth. His hand immediately shot down to tightly clutch his dagger, his one last mode of defence and the vampire’s eyes lowered down to glance at the silver half-hidden under his hand. “I think you’ll want to refrain from using that. Now, follow me.” She briskly turned around, her heels making a loud clicking noise on the tile floor of the hallway and Peter wanted to run, so badly, but he didn’t even think he’d be able to do that in his current state. So, he did the tremendously stupid thing and walked straight into the lion’s den.

Peter struggled to keep up with the lady, his legs protested with every step he took and he was fairly certain that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him, dripping from the wound on his arm. It probably wasn’t the best idea to be openly bleeding in a castle full of vampires, but at that point he had already accepted his death as inevitable, it didn’t matter whether it happened sooner or later.

The halls of the castle were lit by expensive looking  chandeliers, the walls lined with oil paintings and armour stands. It looked like they could come to life any moment and stab their swords through Peter’s heart. He’d heard stories of living armour, moving on its own with no one in it and brutally attacking anyone who dared come near it. Peter could practically taste the dark magic hanging in the air.

Eventually they stopped in front of a large wooden door and Peter felt his heart stop with them. This was really it then, the end of his journey, the end of the line. The only regret he had was that he wouldn’t be able to return home victorious.

“Right through here.” The lady’s voice broke the silence that had fallen and Peter could only nod dumbly, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the room. The room itself looked like a study of some kind, the walls were covered with bookshelves, full of books that looked like they were hundreds of years old. A fireplace was lit, crackling pleasantly and filling the room with warmth and in the corner of the room, sitting in a comfortable looking chair, was the one man he’d dreaded to see.

Lord Stark was staring right at him, his dark eyes swallowing Peter whole and sending shivers down his spine. Just being in the creature’s presence turned his blood to ice and no matter how badly Peter wanted to run his feet remained firmly rooted to the ground. He was handsome, of course he was handsome, his lips curved into an amused smile and Peter felt like he was drowning.

“They never told me how pretty you were,” the creature spoke, slowly rising up from his seat and making his way over to where Peter was standing, completely frozen. He felt like prey being stalked by a predator, like Lord Stark was going to devour him whole, and he figured it wasn’t too far from the truth. “I suppose you’re here to kill me then?” Stark was looking at him in a way that was almost pitying, so different from the evil, merciless monster Peter had built up in his mind.

“I…” Peter started, his voice coming out rough and strangled and the look of pity on Lord Stark’s face only intensified.

“I have to ask, why do you want to? Fame, glory, money?” Stark asked. “Plain foolishness, perhaps? Or…” The creature paused for a moment, slowly taking in Peter’s battered and bruised form. “Is it revenge?”

“You killed them,” Peter forced out through gritted teeth, the pain in his arm was starting to make him feel a little woozy and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep standing.

“I’m responsible for a lot of people’s deaths, you’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” It felt like the vampire was looming over him, a darkness in his eyes that was unrivalled by anything Peter had ever seen. How could he have thought that he was capable of killing this… this thing, he really was a fool.

“My parents,” he finally confessed after a few uncomfortable beats of silence and Peter felt like his heart was going a hundred miles an hour.

“I won’t fool you and say I feel sorry,” Lord Stark answered, one hand reaching out to lift Peter’s chin. His hand was cold as ice, but Peter was too terrified to pull away. “Not about your parents, but I do feel sorry for you, my dear.”

“A-are you going to kill me?” Peter asked, his hand once again migrating towards the small dagger attached to his belt, ready to defend himself if need be.

“No, I don’t think so… You know, I’ve been following you for a while, watching you fight your way towards my home.” The creatures voice was soft and gentle, lulling Peter into a false sense of security. There was something about him, something that made Peter simultaneously want to run as far as his legs could carry him and move a little closer. It had to be magic, there was no way the vampire wasn’t charming him in one way or another. “You put up a great fight, you really surprised me a couple times. You got so far, Peter, you did so well and I’m so proud of you…” Lord Stark sighed softly, that same pitying look on his face. “But you were never going to win, no matter how hard you tried, you would’ve never defeated me.”

Peter was so tired, his entire body ached, and the creature in front of him was being so strangely kind. Nothing made sense anymore. “If you’re not gonna kill me, are you gonna let me go home?” Peter asked, his voice a mixture of hopeful and exhausted.

“You wouldn’t make it far if I let you go like this,” Lord Stark responded. Icy fingers carded through Peter’s hair and Peter didn’t have the energy to resist. He was right, of course, Peter would be dead before he even left the castle grounds and his shoulders slumped at the realization.

“What’re you gonna do to me?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Peter could see the faintest glint of razor sharp teeth in Lord Stark’s mouth as he answered. “Stay for the night, let me heal your wounds.” The offer would’ve been more than generous if it had been anyone but this man- no, not a man, a creature, a _monster_ , the same monster that killed his parents and Peter couldn’t trust him, but he didn’t have a choice. It was either this or leave and get mauled to death by wolves out in the woods, no way to defend himself, and that would be if Lord Stark even let him leave at all.

Maybe death would’ve been a better fate than whatever Lord Stark had planned for him, but all Peter could think about was how tired he was, how much he was hurting and he wasn’t in the right state of mind to make these decisions.

So he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when im gonna write more of this or if i will at all, im just gonna leave it open ended for now and see how it goes.


End file.
